Blackmail
by Enide Dear
Summary: Cloud is desperately in need of something and the Turks will exploit that weakness mercilessly. Rated as high as it will go


Title: Blackmail  
Author: Enide Dear  
Rating: NC-17 explicit sex, sort of non-con. Mostly PWP  
Pairing: CloudxRenoxRude implied ZackxCloud  
Summary: Cloud has a secret. The Turks have a mission  
A/N: This fic I blame on the painkillers I was on…

**

"So what do you say, Spikey?" Reno grinned. "You help us, we help you…that's what ShinRa is offering, and it's a good offer. You know it, yo."

"We have access to files, surveillance systems…you got the man power to bring that pale maniac down." Rude affirmed. "It makes sense, working together."

"No. How many times do I have to tell you, I won't work with ShinRa, not ever again. I don't care what you are offering." Cloud scowled at the Turks who had pinned him at the table, one on each side of him. How they'd even found him here, in this non-descript bar where he'd slunk away to be alone, away from Avalanche if even just for a few hours, he had no idea. He guessed that was what Turks did, find people who didn't want to be found.

"Look, Cloudy-cloud, we like you." Reno ignored the killing glance he got from the maybe-Soldier. "But if we don't get back to Tseng with some results, it's our asses on the line."

"So?" Cloud emptied his beer. "Why should I care?"

"Because that means we'll not hesitate to be quite nasty about this." Rude's voice was very low.

"Oh, I'm so scared…" Cloud started to sneer but Reno leaned forward and when Cloud recoiled he just bounced against Rude's chest. They really were sitting very close, too close…

"We know your little secret, Cloud." The red-head whispered, his voice husky with implication. A hot, wet tongue slid along Cloud's ear.

Panic coursed through Cloud's veins, even as he tried to contain it. Pushing away Reno with more force than necessary, he growled:

"Get off me, you pervert! I don't know what the Hell you are talking about!"

"Right, right." Reno rolled his eyes, not the slightest bit fooled. "So I guess you won't mind us showing a few photos to that girl with the huge tits who keeps throwing herself over you. Poor girl deserves to at least know why she never gets any."  
He reached a hand inside his jacket, but Cloud grabbed his hand, pulling him forward.

"Not here!" He threw a worried glance around the room. "Look, I don't know what you think you got but I'm not…"

"Not what, Spikey?" Reno looked innocent.

Cloud bit his lip not to say anything. Damn Turks weren't just good at finding people who didn't want to be found, it seemed. They also found secrets that would be better off buried. Especially in these days, when he was supposed to be a hero, and if people found out…

"Let's go somewhere else, alright?" He let go of Reno's hand, but kept an eye on it. "I've got a room here, upstairs. We can talk there."

The Turks exchanged a glance.

"Anything you want, Cloudy."

The room was small and none to clean, but it was at least private. Cloud carefully locked the door as Reno flung himself on the bed.

"What is it you think you know about me – hey!" His wrists were caught from behind, twisted up so far on his back it felt they were only a hair's breadth from snapping. He tried to kick, but Rude only shoved his arms higher and Cloud gasped with pain.

"Well, let's see…" Reno moved over on his side and started to tick things off on his fingers. "You leave your buddies in the middle of the night to go drinking in the worse part of town. You look as desperate for an easy fuck as I've ever seen anyone do, even though you got that bar-girl fawning all over you. You got your own damn *room* at this bar, and you were eying that guy across the room when we got in. Kind of adds up, yo."

"You're insane!" Cloud felt his face grow warmer. "I'm not gay!" *They never even had any pictures, I bet. I fell right into that one!*

Reno smiled, a slow, wicked smile.

"Let's find out, yo."

Far too quickly the red-head was out of bed, his hands roaming Cloud's chest. From behind, Rude was nibbling at his neck, the bites almost hard enough to be painful, but only almost. Heat flushed his body even as he tried to fight them but it had been too long, far too long since he was touched like this and his body reacted.

"Yeah, you're as straight as a stick, aren't you?" Reno mumbled sarcastically as he pulled down Cloud's pants, clever hands caressing the hardening cock. "But don't worry, yo. We'll take care of you."

"ShinRa takes care of their own, you know." Rude rubbed his groin harshly against Cloud's ass; there was a bulge hardening there that made Cloud cold-sweat. He tried again to break free, but the grip was too hard. "Hey partner, lube me up for him."

"Sure." Reaching around Cloud Reno unbuckled Rude's pants and got out a tube of lube from a pocket. Nimbly, and still reaching around Cloud so that he could press his lithe strong body against the ex-Soldier's, he worked the lube around Rude's cock and then slipped one finger inside Cloud who gasped and thrashed.

"Don't!" He moaned.

"Don't what? Don't touch you or don't stop it?" Reno's glittering eyes showed no mercy as Rude got Cloud over to the bed and sat down on it, pulling the blonde with him.

Something huge nudged against Cloud's ass and reflexively he clenched; on his knees in the bed, sitting with his back against the dark Turk's chest, his body was on fire, he wanted this, he needed this….The cock that slipped in just a bit was huge. *This is going to hurt. This is going to hurt so good...* But he *couldn't* do it! He clenched his thighs together, stopping the decent. He wasn't going to give in to ShinRa. Not even for this. The price would be too high.

Had Rude wanted to, he could have just forced him. But the Turk didn't move, even though the sound of teeth pressing together showed what will power that took.

"Stubborn, yo." Reno had watched with hooded eyes, but now he sauntered over and gracefully kneeled between the double pairs of knees. There were nothing submissive about the position and Cloud's pulse sped up even more. Reno wasn't going to…was he going to…

The hot wet tongue slipped from the nest of golden hairs and all the way to the top. Cloud would have screamed in bliss if he hadn't bit his lip so hard.

"Told you ShinRa takes care of their own." Reno smiled.

"I'm not…ShinRa anymore!" Cloud couldn't help himself, he writhed to get more, more friction, more heat, more wetness.

"'Course you are. No one leaves ShinRa unless they're dead, don't you know?" But Reno must have had some mercy in him after all, because he leaned forward and started sucking, hard and quick. Cloud gasped, his mind a blur as his body took over, his hips moving.

"Damn, you are tight!" Rude suddenly groaned from behind him and Cloud realized that the burning, stretching feeling he'd felt was himself sinking down, impaling himself on the hard cock.

"Been a while, huh, Spikey?" Reno snickered. "I guess Rude isn't complaining, though."

"I hate you!" Cloud moaned, but it felt good, wrong and oh so good…

"Aw, you hear that Rude?" Reno put his elbows on the ex-Soldier's trembling thighs and blinked up at him with mock hurt, green eyes shining like some satyr from Hell. "What an awful, awful thing to say, yo."

"Yeah." Rude grunted and shifted his hips; Cloud winced. "Breaks a Turk's heart, really."

"Will keep me up at nights, I'm sure."

*Bastards!* Cloud thought but he didn't have breath left to say; he was panting faster and faster as Rude sped up the pace, he knew he was helping, riding up and down the slick cock, but he was so close now…

"Not so fast, Spikey." Reno grabbed his cock firmly, putting pressure around the root, stopping the wave of desperate heat even as Rude pushed forward with brutal force.

"No! No, damn it!"

"Sorry, Spikey, we only help ShinRa people." Reno's eyes glittered. "You know how it is."

"Fuck you, Reno!" It was almost too much, his every nerve was on fire, his head was swimming with lust, he needed this ohso bad…But only almost.

"Really?" Reno stood up and shrugged of his jacket, leaving it in a careless pile on the floor. Then he pulled of his wrinkled shirt and let it follow down. Kicking of his shoes and dumping his pants left him naked and lean and as thoroughly fuckable as some fallen angel. "You wanna fuck me, Cloudy-cloud?" Reno lay down on the bed, lean body spread out lewdly, eyes glittering with mischief.

Cloud could only stare, until Rude nudged him.

"He asked a question."

"Yes." Cloud couldn't take his eyes of Reno's hand, which was slowly prepping himself with lube. The red-head grinned.

"Say it."

"I…want to fuck you."

"No one's ever taught you to ask nicely, yo?" Reno taunted, arching a bit under his own hand's admonition.

Cloud trashed, almost desperate now, but Rude's grip was too hard, he couldn't break it. Slumping, he gave in; he needed this too badly to try to save his own pride.

"I want to fuck you…please."He blushed, hating himself for it and his voice was raw with need.

Reno grinned triumphantly and nodded to Rude who finally let go of his grip.

Far to desperate now to care about the other Turk, Cloud threw himself over Reno, who snickered and let him, writhing and arching as Cloud's trembling hands moved all over him.

"C'mon, hero," Reno panted and threw his long legs over Cloud's hips, harshly pulling him closer. "Fuck me already!"

Almost savage with need, Cloud pushed into him, feeling an almost evil satisfaction as a flash of pain passed over the red-head's face. But Reno didn't pull back or try to fend him off, instead he smacked the palm of his hand down on Cloud's ass, grabbed the hard muscle, urging him on.

"Yeah, that's it, come on, harder, punish me for being such a bad boy…" he moaned, filthy words and wordless moans filling the air between them.

It couldn't last long, not with Cloud almost frantic for being driven so far, not with Reno's dirty talk and gorgeous body beneath him. Cloud came hard, vaguely aware that he was whispering something but far too wrapped up in the blissful shaking of his body to give a damn. A pool of warmth spread between over his chest so Reno must have come to, but Cloud couldn't care. Right now all that mattered was the throbbing relief in his body that made stars swirl in front of his eyes…  
One of those stars was red and blinking and very persistent. Cloud threw his eyes open and stared into the webcam Rude was fiddling with.

"No!" He tried to break free, but Reno turned into a nest of arms and legs holding him down.

"What, no after sex snuggles?" The Turk grunted as Cloud put an elbow in his abdomen and hurled himself out of bed, but it was too late. Even as he pushed Rude aside he saw the blinking 'file sent' on the laptop.

"Bastards! Where did you send it?" he screamed, panic creeping up on him.

"To Tseng." Rude shrugged.

"Where it will stay." Reno reached for his cigs and lit one even as he fell back into the messy bed, naked and untroubled. "Unless you decide not to help us, of course."

Snarling, Cloud spun at him.

"You're on that tape to!"

"Yeah, but I don't give a shit." Reno said cheerfully, pulling a deep breath and exhaling smoke. "It's not as if getting laid is the worst thing I've done that got caught on camera."

"But…"

"Look, it's easy. Join forces with ShinRa and the only ones to see that video is Tseng to know we've done our job and Rufus 'cause he's a perv. Say no and this will be spread all over Midgard by morning."

"I…" A familiar face flicked before Cloud's eyes, mako-blue eyes and easy grin. And dreams, and honor. "No."

"Come again?" Reno sat up. Rude frowned.

Cloud sighed, feeling a new weight settle on his shoulders. But he could take it. He had to take it. It was what heroes did.

"Show the damn video, then. I won't join you. Not now. Not ever again." He fumbled around for his clothes, got dressed and quietly left the room, looking a lot older and more tired, but somehow stronger.

"Damn, I hate working with these self-sacrificing hero types." Rude sighed, breaking the silence. "I guess the video is worthless now."

"No point in spreading it. Fuck." Reno chewed his cig. "But… you still got it on the laptop?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"He said something." Reno got out of bed and moved up to the small screen. "Go back, just a little. Get the volume up. There. Right there when he came."

They listened intently.

"'I'm sorry, Zack?' You think that is Zack Fair? The last of the First Class Soldiers?" Rude asked.

"Maybe." Reno stubbed out the cig and went for his clothes. "We better find out." He smiled nastily. "'Cause if Spikey has a secret that will make him ours, then we're going to find it, partner."


End file.
